The Kyuubi Collection
by C-nonymous
Summary: [Boy's Love] New story 13 is up: What would happen if there are mobile phones in Narutodom? Read on and find out. Don't forget to R&R folks, sankyuu!
1. Story 1 Kisses

**Author's Note:** Various things, various stories. First story up! Sasuke has gotten all the girls lining up for his kiss, and Naruto has something to do with it. Where will this story lead to? Read on and find out. Hints of SasuxNaru so people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 1 KISSES**

The rising sun was greeted by a loud cheer that day. The news has spread quickly around the village of Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke will be kissing the girls, if only they were willing, of course.

It's not like it was a sudden decision, Sasuke doesn't want to do things on an impulse. Truth to be told, he doesn't really want any form of kissing with anyone, at least not in a few more years (he is only thirteen after all); but that incident a few months back changed all that.

Which incident was it? Why, it's the time when Naruto has 'accidentally' kissed him on their first day as genins. Although there were no rampaging male hormones running amok that time, Sasuke still remembers that kiss quite well (as it was his first kiss). He thought that Naruto tasted like miso ramen. Could it be that kisses reflect something about the person whom you kissed, at least in their eating habits? Would he find that special someone whose kisses will leave him craving for more? He needed to find out soon or this will continue to bother him even during on his missions.

The girls have formed a long line, talking excitedly between themselves. But not all were amused by this development. Most of the boys have grouped together to witness this event. Lee was appalled to see Sakura standing first in line. Chouji consoled himself with some crackers when he saw that Ino was also there. Neji was mad to see his cousin Hanabi so early in the morning and was equally miffed at the sight of his older cousin Hinata (who was dragged along by her sister) in that roster. Shino was grumbling to his bugs while Kiba tried to restrain Akamaru when the dog wanted to join in. Shikamaru couldn't care less, preferring to laze about on the grass watching the clouds.

And Naruto? He was already busy with his daily exercise on the training grounds to worry about it. And although he heard the loud cheers a while back, his attention was wholly focused on his training and at the thought of kicking Sasuke's butt just in case they do fight in the future.

Back at the village, the kissing activity has already started beginning with Sakura.

"Too aggressive," Sasuke commented, then moved on to kiss Ino.

"Too rough," was his remark before moving on to the next girl in line.

Ten-ten's kiss was too bland.

Hanabi's was too cold.

Hinata's was too shy (she ran away even before Sasuke could kiss her).

He would have also commented on Tsunade-sama but restrained himself for fear of being thrown out of the village.

When midday rolled around, loud wails of despair could be heard throughout the village as Sasuke moved away from each and every girl that he kissed.

By this time, Naruto was walking back to the village to eat some ramen for lunch when he crossed paths with Sasuke. Sasuke have already kissed all the girls (or at least most of them, plus the Godaime, of course) but still he wasn't satisfied. He knows that he wanted something out from all those kisses but what it was he doesn't have a clue. And seeing Naruto has brought back the memory of their kiss (plus all the other kisses he just had) that he wanted to vent his frustration on the other boy.

Naruto barely avoided the fist thrown at him by Sasuke.

"What the hell? What's the matter with you, Sasuke?" he shouted.

"You! It's all your fault!" Sasuke said as he continued his attacks on Naruto.

"What have I done to you?" Naruto asked again. Not hearing any reply from Sasuke, he got mad and began to fight back in earnest. He found his chance to deliver a knockout punch on Sasuke but he tripped on a rock instead, sending both of them sprawling on the ground.

Sasuke was shocked to find Naruto on top of him with their lips bumping each other and would have gone berserk if not for the sweet taste of the other boy's mouth. This kiss is different this time and he finds that this kiss left him wanting for more that he couldn't help but lick the other boy's lips one more time.

"Umm, Naruto," Sasuke began, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. "Your lips tasted sweet today."

"Oh that," said Naruto. "It's because I was eating this. Go ahead, try and taste some of these little chocolates called Kisses."

**Afterword:** My first venture on Naruto fanficdom... don't be so rough on me, reviewers! But I do hope that you like it, and write your views and comments after.


	2. Story 2 Family

**Author's Note: **Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 2 up: Naruto goes to the Ichiraku with Kakashi and Iruka??? Wait, is this a family outing? Read on and find out. Fluffy lil hints on KakashixIruka (or it was just all in my head).

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 2 FAMILY**

_Naruto's PoV _

"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei!"

Ah yes! It's such a beautiful morning! We were successful on our mission yesterday, Kakashi-sensei gave us this free day today, and it seems that I will be getting free breakfast this morning, courtesy of my former teacher, of course.

Iruka-sensei has been very good to me. I was always treated to free ramen every time I see him, and he usually goes out of his way just to see me or visit me at home. But I have to say that his kindness do tend to get overboard sometimes.

"Oh Naruto, there you are. Have you been taking good care of yourself, especially on your missions? Remember not to push yourself too hard, okay? And I will come visit your house later to see if you ever need some supply or something. Now why don't you come with me and I will treat you to some ramen."

See what I mean? He is quite a mother hen with all that fussing. Not that I'm complaining since I do get to eat free ramen.

"Hey, Naruto! Where are you two going right now, eh?" Kakashi-sensei greeted us just as Iruka-sensei and I am about to go to Ichiraku.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I were just on our way to get some breakfast," came Iruka-sensei's icy reply.

"I told you that too much ramen is bad for your health, Naruto," Kakashi-sensei reminded me.

Now if Iruka-sensei acts like a mother towards me, Kakashi-sensei seems to act like a dad, so strict and rough. He usually pushes me to concentrate on my training, watches over me like a hawk (when his uncovered eye strays out of his favorite Itcha Itcha Paradise comic), insists that I eat fruits and veggies to balance out my ramen splurge, and knocks some sense into me (meaning: a hurtful bash on the head) when I become hotheaded.

_Iruka's PoV _

"I only treat Naruto out for ramen sometimes," I said defensively.

Che! Kakashi-sensei is such a bothersome man! Here I wanted to treat a former student out for ramen and he butts his head in to spoil my good mood. Whenever I chance to see Naruto and spend some quality time with him, this white-haired jounin springs out of nowhere to ruin it. And rubs my face in with all that 'he is now my soldier' crap of his. It seems that he enjoys taunting me with all of his superior high-handedness. Well, he won't get a rise out of me today. Just treat him coolly, that will stump him.

"I might as well join you, to see that you don't choke yourself on ramen," he told Naruto, then walked beside the boy on the way to the ramen shop.

Hold your temper, Iruka, just for a few hours. Ahh, anger management is so hard to do.

At the Ichiraku,

"So what would you like to eat, Naruto?" I asked my former student, ignoring the man in front of me.

"Oi, Naruto. Try not to eat too much ramen. I'll have a big bowl of miso ramen," was Kakashi-sensei's reply.

"I'm sure he can handle his food quite well," I glared at the jounin. "And I am not paying for your bowl."

"Ah, I'm sure your budget could handle one extra bowl of ramen," he inquired.

"Whatever," I said. "So, Naruto, are you taking extra care of yourself during your missions? It wouldn't do if you hurt yourself out there."

"What are you saying? Naruto could deal with a few cuts and bruises earned during missions. That's included in every genin's training, as you well know."

"Well, I'm just saying that he shouldn't push himself too hard." Steady, steady. I could feel my temper rising.

"Who died and made you his mother? He is not a student at the ninja academy anymore. He is now a genin and is working on missions," Kakashi-sensei retorted.

"Oh right, acting like the big daddy now that he is your soldier and all that crap." I countered, unable to ignore his last jab anymore. His mother!?

"Umm, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, please stop your arguing already," Naruto intervened. "Iruka-sensei, I appreciate your concern but Kakashi-sensei is right, I am already a genin and am quite able to take care of myself."

That statement startled me. I felt quite crestfallen but managed to put up a brave front. He made me realize that he really is not the young student that I had a few months ago. He has changed so much in these few months that I was not willing to see it at first. And some of the changes in him are due to the man in front of me. Eh? Where did his face cover go?

I was startled out of my momentary stupor (at seeing the smile on Kakashi-sensei's uncovered face before me) when Naruto bade me a hurried goodbye and jogged to his waiting teammates outside the ramen shop, leaving Kakashi-sensei and me at the table.

"Naruto, you really have grown so much all this time and I'm so proud of you." I didn't realize that I was saying this out loud until I heard a chuckling voice in front of me.

"Yes, he is all grown up. He reminds me of his mother." His uncovered eye is looking straight at me.

Ah, crap. He is making me blush!

**Afterthoughts:** Hope you liked the new story there. It seems kinda short and cliffie looking. Even I noticed it, but anyway, I do hope you enjoyed reading that one too.

I wish to thank all who have read and given their reviews for the first story, namely: Bishihuggler, Watermelon Gal, Kyuubi-chan and Iceheart19. For more comments and views, don't be shy to scribble down, okay? See you next story!


	3. Story 3 Ramen

**Author's Note: **Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 3 up: Naruto and Sasuke and a strand of miso ramen between them. How in the world did this happen? Read on and find out. More NarutoxSasuke hints (or is it the other way around?)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 3 RAMEN**

It was turning out to be a bad day for Uchiha Sasuke.

First of all, he woke up late. That usual trusty alarm clock of his didn't ring as it was supposed to (the batteries may need some changing). In addition, he saw that his food supply is all gone and so he did not have any breakfast before going on his training.

His misfortune continued on the training grounds that morning; Kakashi-sensei arrived earlier than he did and the jounin was already late by an hour. It's a good thing though that they were not on a mission today; he might have ended up dead because even his concentration was off.

"The training is over for now. I want all of you to get a good night's rest because we will have a tough mission tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed, glad that the training was over. He thought that Kakashi-sensei had sensed his distraction. He was already hungry and needed to get lunch immediately. He reached inside his secret pocket for his wallet but found it empty. _Drat_, he thought sarcastically, _I left my money at home. _

"Ah, I will go ahead of you guys. The whole family will be eating out today. I'll see you all tomorrow," and with a wave of her hand, Sakura was gone from the training grounds.

_Damn! She ran so fast that I wasn't able to borrow money from her, _Sasuke thought.

"I need to get going too. I have to be someplace else right now. Emergency," said Kakashi, his mind was already in the bookshop at the next town where a new volume of Itcha Itcha Violence is coming out.

Sasuke saw his day becoming bleaker. The only two people he knew he could rely to borrow money from were already gone, leaving him alone with Naruto. It's a well-known fact that the dobe doesn't have much money to share around.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you still here? Don't tell me that you are going to continue with your training?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was eyeing him suspiciously as he was momentarily rooted to where he was standing but he couldn't do anything about it. It was hard to open up to the other boy since he tried to remain aloof to everyone.

"Umm," Sasuke cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I could borrow some money from you? If only you have some extra money to spare, of course. I need to go and eat lunch immediately."

"Oh, you mean you don't have money with you today?"

_That is so like the dobe,_ Sasuke thought, _very slow on the uptake._

"I left it at home," Sasuke replied.

"I haven't brought that much money with me right now. Tell you what; why don't you just come along with me and we will just share a big bowl of ramen. What do you say?" said Naruto.

Sasuke is not keen on the idea of sharing his meal with Naruto, as it may give rise to some gossip in the village; but just as he was about to walk away his stomach growled so loud. Naruto laughed when he heard it and Sasuke blushed at the shame of it all; he felt that it was the crowning touch to his day of misery.

He ended up tugging along with Naruto to his favorite hangout, the Ichiraku.

At the ramen shop, Naruto ordered a big bowl of miso ramen, which was today's special. He already put a mouthful of ramen in his mouth when he noticed that Sasuke was not digging into the food.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Want me to feed you?" Naruto teased.

"Okay, I will eat already. Stop it with that monkey-face," came Sasuke's irate reply, while tasting the ramen noodle.

There was much silence as both boys consume the big bowl of ramen. They have nearly finished off the food when Sasuke first noticed that they are now chomping off a single strand of ramen noodle between them. Even Naruto was quite surprised to see this but after a while he decided to continue munching off the noodle strand. Sasuke, not wanting to lose to the dobe before him, also started to chomp on his noodle end.

On and on they proceeded to eat down the noodle, stopping when there were only a few inches of noodle left between them. The challenge of the noodle chomping still in their heads, they continued to munch until they got closer... and closer... and closer.

_Hmm_, Sasuke thought, _this day might turn out to be so lucky after all. _

**Afterthoughts: **Hello to all Naruto otakus (err, fans in a friendly way) out there. I hope that you liked the new story I posted. Nothing to see much, just the usual naughty hints, but I really hope that you enjoyed reading it nonetheless.

Again, thanks to all who have read and especially those who gave their reviews for the last story, namely: SweetMoons, Iceheart19, udonluvr14 and Riyo-sama. Don't be shy to write your comments and views, and violent reactions? See you next story (it's my birthday ficcie offer)!


	4. Story 4 Shades

**Author's Note:** Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 4 up: Jiraiya is wearing sunglasses and it worries Naruto (especially if Sasuke is around)? Read on and find out. Complete with the usual NarutoxSasuke hints.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 4 SHADES**

"Ero-sennin! Where the hell are you!?"

I woke up early, did a bit of an early workout and prepared myself so as not to be late for today's training session with my new pervert teacher. As usual, I found myself waiting near the women's hot springs where I have first seen him; this was the agreed meeting place for the training.

"Ohayou, Naruto," was the pervert sennin's greeting a few minutes later.

"Oi, Ero-sennin! You told me yesterday that you will be teaching me a new skill today!" I shouted at him.

"Right, right; so I did. Okay, first I want you to go to the hot springs and show me how you progressed so far on your walking-on-water technique," he told me.

"Sure," I muttered. "First, I channel all my chakra down to my feet, then concentrate on my chakra flow while walking on water, piece of cake."

I tried to move across the water for quite a bit. After a long while of staying afloat on the surface without sinking in, I turned back at the Ero-sennin for further instructions.

"That is great, Naruto. Try to walk around a bit more," he declared.

Again, his attention was turned away from me and was looking in at the women's private bath (mental note: a very private one).

This infuriated me.

"At least look at me when you give your comments on what I was doing!"

He finally faced me, and I saw that he was wearing shades.

"What? You think that no one will recognize you behind those sunglasses?" I asked.

"Sshh. Keep it down, kid. If you want to know, this is not your ordinary sunglasses," he whispered to me.

"Oh? What is different with this one?" Oh, boy. I hope that I didn't sound too eager on his new diversion or else this training day will again go to waste.

"Look, look! The glasses on this one are special and one-of-a-kind. This thing should only be used for special occasions. Here, try it out and see."

Before I could stop the pervert man, he already shoved the glasses up my face and was turning me to look at the women's bath. Did I already say that it's private?

The bathing women, who should be wrapped in towels while soaking in the hot springs (at least that is what I heard), are now splashing in the waters naked in front of my sun-glassed eyes. Now I know how some of my former senseis felt when they have had nosebleeds upon seeing my naked female form. I removed the glasses and there they were, enjoying the bath wrapped in their towels. What kind of mystery is this?

"What the hell is this thing?" I asked, my voice rising just a little bit on the octave scale.

"Liked it, did you? Well, these are glasses used by many shinobis for spying. I met up with some of my friends in other countries and they told me about this."

"Your pervert-ness knows no bounds," I told him.

"It's for research, kid. Research!" was the Ero-sennin's defensive reply.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes, alerting the both of us to approaching company and before I knew it, the pervert sennin has left me there all alone, shoving the sunglasses up my nose.

"Oi! What are you doing here, dobe?"

Of course, that cold and mocking voice could only belong to my one and only rival, Uchiha Sasuke (okay, so he is my best friend and all but I still consider him as my rival). He should be wearing his normal getup (the usual black shirt and white shorts) but in front of my sun-glassed eyes, that idiot is standing there like those women in the hot springs.

"Aaaah!" I scream as I ran away.

"What the hell are you shouting about? Come back here, you dead-last!" I could hear him shouting after me. "And why in blazes are you blushing?"

Come back to him? No way! That guy is not in the habit of wearing any underwear.

**Afterthoughts:** Hello to all of you Naruto-lovers (including those NaruxSasu and SasuxNaru lovers). This is my birthday ficcie offer to all of you, so I hope you enjoyed reading this one.

Again, thanks to Riyo-sama, Elly Stormrage, Iceheart19 and Yuen-chan for their reviews in the last chapter. Feel free to give out your comments, suggestions and violent (?) reactions to me. See you in the next story!


	5. Story 5 Fangirl

**Author's Note:** Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 5 up: Sakura and the girls are up practicing their spying skills... on whom? Sasuke, of course! But they found out something shocking on him. What is it? Read on and find out. No more SasukexNaruto hints, it's time to get it on! [This is a re-post chapter]

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 5 FANGIRL**

"Golden-heart to pinkie-toes. The target is not on the bridge."

"Juu-juu to pinkie-toes. The school cafeteria is empty. I repeat, empty."

"Umm, shy-balm to pinkie-toes. I don't see the target in Ichiraku, over."

"Pinkie-toes to shy-balm. That is not the target, over. Everyone, I have located our target. Meet me at the large tree behind the clump of pines, over."

"Juu-juu to pinkie-toes, is that the tree with the red bark or the tall, thin one?"

"Just look for the one with the headgear protector around it, over. Sheesh!"

After a few minutes, four girls are crouching low behind a clump of pine trees, their heads near each other for fear of being overheard by anyone passing along the main road.

"Golden heart? Since when did you have a golden heart?" Sakura was asking Ino.

"Yeah? Well, it's a lot better than her Juu-juu (note: ten-ten in Japanese), forehead. So unoriginal!" Ino said back, ignoring Tenten's glare.

"And Hinata, how many times have I told you that he is not our target!?" Sakura turned to Hinata, whose cheeks are now becoming redder.

"B-bu-but, I thought that the target will also appear there since Naruto usually show himself around the target," was Hinata's shy reply.

"Never mind that now, Hinata. So tell us, Sakura. Who is with him?" Tenten asked Sakura, still slightly miffed that Ino had called her unoriginal.

"I haven't seen yet. We have to spread out and observe more. Now here is what I want you to do, girls," she told them.

Shinobi work is so very hard to do. Well, at least we could improve our ninja skills from this little activity. That and we would be sure that he is safe from all disaster and harm. Who 'he' is should be clear by now. He is the pride of the Uchiha clan, the genius of our genin class, the dreamboy of all girls' fantasy (except maybe for Hinata, who is so very ga-ga over that loudmouth Naruto), Sasuke-sama!

Yep, Uchiha Sasuke is so popular with the girls that we have formed our own fangirls club just for him, the Bright, Remarkable and Talented Sasuke's Shinobi Club (or BRATSS for short). And no, we are not bratty little girls; it is just our club's name okay? Now the top brass of the club (meaning the four of us girls) are doing some undercover work to check out our favorite genin and to make sure that other fangirls (not us) are not going over the line like stalking him and watching him in his free time.

Okay, all four of us are now hidden on different parts near the training grounds, where I have spotted him earlier going to the area for some early morning training. Our objective this time is to see that he does not overwork himself on his training and to ensure that there are no fangirls and enemies lurking around to glomp him.

Being a true-blooded Sasuke lover, I already know almost all things on and about him. From his birthdate, to the way he likes to brush his hair and to the person he hated the most (err, that would be his older brother). Learning something about Sasuke is a very important event for the group. We have turned into spying and data gathering (meaning we have asked teachers and people who knows him) just to update our sacred book, '1000 Things You Have to Know About Uchiha Sasuke'. I know that these data are very hard to obtain, but we have managed to get all of them so far. And today we got an anonymous tip (ssshhh, don't tell anyone that I got it from Kakashi-sensei himself) that Sasuke is currently training so very early in the morning with a special someone. Who is that someone is what we are here to find out.

"Pinkie-toes, this is golden heart. I could see that there is someone there with him! I will go a bit closer to see who it is."

I have also seen the other person that is there with him. Even I would have a hard time identifying that one because of the hat and cape covering him. Could that be his brother? I could see Sasuke looking so scary with both his sharingan-eyes activated. Punches between them were thrown, the other one not letting up on the other; you could even hear their grunts of pain in the morning air.

It was over after a few minutes, exhausted from all that punch and bodies rolling on the ground. This is the best time to go closer and see who the other person is. I belly-crawled towards the training grounds just in time to see Sasuke removing the hat of the other boy.

Naruto! So he is training every morning with that loudmouth? I would have gone over to punch the blond-haired boy when the most unimaginable, utterly impossible scene was shown in front of my eyes. Sasuke was all over Naruto and is kissing him passionately! From the choking sounds I heard from my earphone, I could assume that this also shocks all the other girls. What the hell is happening between those two!?

"No way! I could not believe what I just saw!" Ino was exclaiming when the four of us gathered at the Ichiraku afterwards.

We have quickly and quietly moved back from the scene of carnage (yes, I felt that we have just been slaughtered) we saw at the training grounds. All of us still have that shocked look in our eyes, knowing that our young minds are sullied forever.

"Tell me that I am just dreaming. Nooo," was Ten-ten's plea. Gosh, I wanna slap her for all that caterwauling she is making inside the ramen shop.

"I c-co-could not be-believe that S-sa-sasuke and N-naruto would do s-some-th-thing like t-t-that," was Hinata's incoherent response.

"I could not believe those two! They are the worst! I hate them and I don't want to see them ever again," I said. No way I would lose to that Ino-pig and Ten-ten when it comes to crying fervently over our beloved Sasuke-sama.

Inner Sakura: _Hell yeah! That is by far the most exciting love scene that I have seen between two boys. God, I just love yaoi. Nosebleed! _

**Afterthoughts:** Another fanficcie chappie completed. Now wasn't spying fun? Especially if something unexpected unexpectedly came out. Okay, enough bad puns.

Again, I would wanna thank kashisenshey, Muchacha, Sesshomaru's Godess and Iceheart19 for their reviews in the last chapter. Feel free to give out your comments, suggestions and violent (?) reactions to me. See you in the next story!


	6. Story 6 Harem

**Author's Note: **Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 6 up: Itachi corners Naruto? It's Harem-no-Jutsu to the rescue! Or is it? Read on and find out. For ItaxNaru fans... this one's for you.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 6 HAREM**

"Naruto-kun, you are coming with me."

Ah, the little kyuubi boy is just too adorable. From the way his baby blue eyes darted around the room, to the way his small lithe body quiver with fear; he looked very much like a cornered rabbit. It makes me want to go to him and cuddle him senseless.

Too bad that my work comes first. The top brass in the Akatsuki has been wanting to get their hands on him, I mean, on the kyuubi's power ever since that blabbermouth Orochimaru has spread the word that the demon fox was in Konoha sealed inside this boy. All of us have not been amused of his everyday yakking of destroying the Leaf village that we have allowed him to 'escape'.

Oh yeah, that is one sick old grandpa. I really thought that I would never get rid of that old pervert's eyes running over my body, I still cringe whenever I remember that. I heard that he is stalking my little brother now. I'm going to bitchslap Sasuke if ever he decided to go to that snake guy, even if he is a legendary sennin.

"Itachi! W-what are you doing here?"

Oh right. Back to my little darling; a jealous kind of guy if you don't give him your whole, undivided attention. Ah, even his petty jealousies are a constant joy to me. I, together with my partner Kisame, have been keeping watch on Naruto for months now and I am very thankful to the organization for giving me this job.

"It's only me, I left Kisame in our hiding place."

Naruto sighed, and I could feel his confidence coming back. Thinks he can take me on, eh? We'll see. Oh, being here alone with him makes my blood boil. Thankfully, I am still cool enough not to have a nosebleed.

"You think that I'll just go with you without putting up a fight?"

"Ah, but your fiery nature excites me very much, Naruto-kun."

Every step I take forward, he takes a step back, until his back was up against the wall. I could see the fear in his eyes and the confusion on his face. Nothing like a little diversion to take the boy's mind off his own safety.

"Harem no Jutsu!"

Quite impressive! Even when in trouble, he could still pull out a trick or two. I will have so much fun taming him. Did he really think he could defeat me with that? Naked women, no less. Many have tried to tempt me with women before but all of them have failed. And with these eyes, I could always tell who is the real one of the bunch.

"Nice try, but it won't fool me."

His body turned back to normal as soon as I grabbed the real one from the group of fakes. I managed to hold onto him as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp. Pinning him down on the bed seems the most logical choice until he quiets down a little.

"Now isn't this quite comfortable?" I asked him, letting out a chuckle as Naruto was shocked at how easily I caught him.

"What the...? Lemme go!"

"I don't think so. You have been a very bad boy, Naruto-kun, giving us a hard time catching you."

The pleasure of having his body beneath my own nearly broke my concentration on the task at hand. This is such a sweet torture! This is not the time for this, I knew that, so I'll just leave this naughty boy a little something to remember me by. And seeing him with his neat little trick, the Harem no Jutsu, has just given me an idea.

"I'm going to have to let you go for now but I'll be sure to get you later. Now, Mange Sharingan!"

"Naruto! Let him go, Uchiha Itachi!"

Just in time. Dear little brother has come to interrupt our little love play. What a spoilsport! I knew I should have blasted him along with the rest of the clan. Never mind that, I will make sure to kill him next time. Slowly... and painfully.

"Little brother, I leave you Naruto-kun for now. I've had so much fun with him today. Be sure to take very good care of him. Fu! Fu! Fu! Fu!"

"What did you do to him!?"

In the deep recesses of Naruto's mind, the power of Itachi's mange sharingan is at work. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he goes, he was glomped by a pack of Itachis. Yes, so many Itachi! An Anbu Itachi, Itachi wearing a red cape, Itachi with one eye covered, Itachi with Akamaru, Itachi with bugs, a lazy Itachi and all other Itachi that you could think of. It's a Harem no Jutsu with Mange Sharingan nightmare. And all of these Itachis are there with only one purpose in mind, to cuddle and glomp him to death.

"That, my little brother, is what you call a 'mind fuck'."

**Afterthoughts: **Ah, that kind of technique would really be a nightmare (except maybe for the perverts Jiraiya and Kakashi; with the harem of ladies, of course). I just hope I did the sharingan name right.

Again, I would wanna thank kashisenshey, Kurisuteru-chan and Lady of Gryffindor for their reviews and comments in the last chapter. Feel free to give out your comments, suggestions and violent (?) reactions to me. See you in the next story!


	7. Story 7 Confrontation

**Author's Note: **Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 7 up: A story so short all I can tell you is that it's a spoiler (somewhat) for the latest Naruto chapters (around chapter 226, I believe). More SasuxNaru! Read on and find out.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 7 CONFRONTATION**

So it had come to this.

The two of them are standing on different sides, on opposing sides.

Ex-comrades. Former best friends.

Naruto isn't faring well at all in this fight. At the first strike, he went down into the waters while Sasuke looked down on him.

As if he doesn't do that anyway, look down on him.

Time and again, he goes down as soon as he tried to hit Sasuke. He can't even get near him. Naruto was surprised at the immense strength of this new Sasuke.

"I've always wanted this moment to arrive. And I know that even you were waiting for this to happen, right? No one will stop us this time. There is no one that can save you now, dobe."

This is not the Sasuke he knew. He needs to put out his all if he wants to get Sasuke back to the village.

"Don't get too cocky. I am so going to beat the crap out of you!"

Now it will be power against power.

His rasengan as opposed to his chidori.

Both of them strike each other at the same time.

Both have wanted to win, but there is only one victor this time.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! I wanted to be the seme this time!" said Naruto, who once again found himself lying on the ground after that intense fight.

"You can't be seme unless you beat me in a fight. Now, my uke, it's time to strip!"

**Afterthoughts: **Wow, I got lots of reviews from the last story that I posted. I'm so happy that you all liked that. I knew that the new story is too short... this is one plot bunny that entered my head and didn't go away and it bothered me so much that I have to write it down immediately. So there you have it.

Thanks to Night-Owl123, kashisenshey, Jiyu Hatell Kodai, Of2m!nl]5 (what a unique nick you got there!), izumi, Ookami Kage, Iceheart19, Kutsu, Metalicgal and Momochi Zabuza for their reviews and comments in the last chapter. Feel free to give out your comments, suggestions and violent (?) reactions to me. See you in the next story!


	8. Story 8 Closet

**Author's Note:** Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! After a long absence on the fanficcie scene, Story 8 is now up: Iruka visits Naruto in the hospital while Kakashi is supposed to watch over him. Supposed to, so why is he also visiting? More KakaxIru yumminess with some SasuxNaru angst? Read on and find out.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 8 CLOSET**

_Two bottles of milk and a dozen cups of instant ramen; OK. A bunch of colorful wild flowers for the patient's room, checked. My daily load of accomplishment reports from the assigned teams were already finished and the morning classes for wanna-be shinobis were over for the day._

After ensuring that all things are in order, Iruka-sensei can finally go and visit Naruto with a clear conscience. He would have stayed in the hospital to watch over Naruto if not for his classes and his office work, which Tsunade-sama had insisted that he take care of first. That, and her reminder that he is 'mothering the boy to death'.

_What the hell does she mean with that 'mothering' thing?_ He doesn't fuss over Naruto all the time. It's true that he tried to feed Naruto his lunch, but that was because he saw that the boy was still exhausted by his ordeal from Itachi. And he have guided him to the toilet and back (since Naruto told him he's not a baby to be carried around) but that doesn't mean that he tries to mother him all the time.

He tried to hurry up as he remembered who was assigned by the Hokage to look after Naruto while he was recuperating in the hospital. He knows that Kakashi-sensei is an excellent jounin and is very reliable during battles but the thought of him taking care of a sick little boy doesn't quite convinced Iruka of it's effectiveness.

Yes, he have heard all about Kakashi-sensei from Naruto. Stories of making his team wait for hours just for his arrival, or prohibiting them to eat breakfast in order to train them so hard to earn their lunch. Plus, he had already seen that book that the jounin always read, even though he would get the blushes every time he recalled the contents of that perverted book.

All in all, thinking of Naruto under the care of such a man is likely to give Iruka the heart attack, so off he goes to rescue his (secret) favorite student. And just as he was about to knock on Naruto's room, Kakasi comes strolling towards him, carrying a basket full of fruits. It was blatantly obvious to Iruka that the man was not inside the room as he was supposed to.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Iruka-sensei? I'm here to visit the patient."

"But you are supposed to take care of Naruto today!"

"Was I? But I had an urgent mission earlier so I asked Sakura to guard outside this room," pointing to an empty chair just outside the boy's room.

"Tell me that you haven't left him all alone?" Iruka said, his voice going a notch higher.

"Relax. I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for this, Iruka-sensei," the white-haired jounin assured him.

Quite alarmed, Iruka rushed to open the door to Naruto's room and was quite surprised at what he saw. He no more emitted a tiny gasp when Kakashi closed the door and dragged him into a closet. No sooner than they hid themselves that they heard the door open.

"We should go in there and protect Naruto," he furiously whispered to Kakashi, who was still holding onto him.

"Keep quiet. We just wait in here and see what happens. Now don't you worry because we can easily come to Naruto's rescue, if need be. And we can hear what's going on inside the room by using this," the jounin said as he shoved an earphone in Iruka's ear.

_This doesn't feel right_, Iruka thought as they waited inside the closet. _We haven't done anything wrong, and what is this listening inside the room supposed to be? We should just go and charge in there and save my Naruto!_

_Although, Kakashi-sensei's voice is wrecking havoc on my nerves. No, no. I should concentrate on what's happening in Naruto's room. Concentrate on Kakashi-sensei's hand... massaging my butt? What the hell is he doing? Damn! I can't concentrate!_

"What do you think..." Iruka's angry whisper was cut-off when Kakashi-sensei's lips hushed him with a kiss.

_Stop it! Listen... Naruto's room... Kakashi's roaming hand... Ahh, I give up._

Inside the room, a dark-haired boy continued to look on a sleeping Naruto. As he heard some voices coming closer from a few doors down, he decided that it was time to go. Soft lips caressedNaruto's lips while a headgear with a slashed leaf emblem was left on the sleeping boy's lap.

"Until we meet again, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he quietly went out into the darkness of the night.

**Rants and Raves:** I've once read a Naruto doujinshi that has some transparent seeing goggles (which was worn by Kakashi-sensei, the perv), kinda like the one I have envisioned in my story number 5. It felt kinda freaky reading that one... that doujinka and I must have the same pervert thoughts, he he he.

After a long bout of thought-lessness and hibernation... I would like to thank the following who gave their reviews on the last chapter (yeah, circa 2004): Night-Owl123, Ookami Kage, Momochi Zabuza, Kutsu, IceHeart19 and Kyuubi-chan. I really appreciate all of you in taking the time to give out your reviews! Feel free to give out your comments, suggestions and violent (?) reactions to me. See you in the next story... errr, i hope!


	9. Story 9 Baton

**Author's Note:** Remember, people who do not read stories on BOY'S LOVE, beware! Story 9 up: Sasuke to Naruto... it's an ass-pass! Inspired by the mini-movie of Naruto the Movie. Read more and find out. Thanks a lot to my beta-reader Koo-chan, who made this ficcie more fun than ever before… huggles!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 9 BATON**

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the Annual Konoha Summer Festival!"

"Ugh… not even my favorite ramen could cure this tummy ache," Naruto whimpered as he walked through the busy and festive streets of Konoha.

But even with an upset stomach, the blond-haired boy could not resist enjoying the happy mood of the people around him. He tried to rationalize optimistically that attending the festival might alleviate some of the pain he was feeling at the moment. Just as he was approaching a nearby stall, he was stopped by a loud slap from behind.

THWACK

"Oww! Sakura," Naruto said, turning to see the pink-haired girl glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been, Naruto? Didn't you know that the teams were supposed to have assembled at the track ten minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I forgot that we are supposed to meet there today," Naruto explained.

"You forgot? Kakashi-sensei even asked Sasuke to remind you of it last night," she replied, exasperated.

"Oh he did, did he?" Naruto asked, delivering a death glare in the general direction of the dark-haired boy standing behind Sakura. Sasuke just ignored him.

The three of them headed to the flat, oval track, where Kakashi was waiting for them, nose buried in a book. "You don't look well today, Naruto. Are you sick or something?"

Kakashi asked without pulling his head up from the Icha Icha Paradise he was reading.

"Look at me when you ask me a question!" Naruto shouted, customarily affronted by the Jounin's lack of attention when he spoke to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you stop reading for a moment and give us some words of encouragement?" Sakura suggested politely.

The members of team 7 looked at the other teams, where their each of the responsible sensei was giving some last minute instructions to their team.

"Just remember to look at the underneath of the underneath," was all the white-haired man advised.

"You always say that, but I don't think that it will work this time," Naruto complained.

"I will cheer for you on the sidelines," Kakashi-sensei said, moving on to the Jounin's platform.

"Guess we have to figure this game out all by ourselves again," Sakura commented. "Okay, I shall go first, followed by Sasuke-kun. Naruto, you take care of the last leg."

"Why do I have to go last?" Naruto whined.

"Because you are dead last, usuratonkachi," Sasuke quipped.

"Shut up! I ain't talking to you," shouted Naruto.

"I consider that a blessing," was the dark-haired boy's reply.

"What? You wanna fight me or something?" Naruto said, forgetting his words from a moment before.

"Stop that you two, and pay attention to the game. It's starting any moment now," Sakura reminded them. After a few minutes passed, they could hear a horn being blown from a

distance, signaling the start of the competition.

While Sakura started off on her way, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and pulled him away from the other boys, making sure they wouldn't be able to listen in on their conversation.

"Are you really fine, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I am not, and I won't be doing anything with you ever again. You hear? Not even if you beg on your knees," Naruto replied, walking away from Sasuke and failing to notice the growing anger in the Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto thought about the events last night while waiting for his turn in the race. It was true that Sasuke had a hand in his present condition (tummy still aching, after all), but in the end it had been his own fault for not being able to control the situation. He shouldn't put all the blame on Sasuke. And after seeing that Sasuke have been concerned for his condition, Naruto admitted that he had been a bit harsh. He would have to apologize and make up with Sasuke later.

BAM

Naruto had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sasuke approaching from behind, baton in hand. It was only a second before he felt the baton slammed into his butt and he fell to his knees on the ground.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing, you dumbass!" Naruto shouted, the pain in his ass heightened by ten-fold now.

"Nothing, usuratonkachi. Since you don't want me on my knees, how about tonight we have you on yours instead?"

**Rants and Raves:** This is actually my come-back ficcie for all of you... more Sasuke and Naruto! Hope you liked the story. The previous story was actually written (but not quite completed) about a year ago, and this new one was inspired by the picture I saw on that 'mini-movie', as what it's called.

A special thanks to Momochi Zabuza, who gave a review on my latest chappies. Feel free to give out your comments, suggestions and violent (?) reactions to me. See you in the next story!


	10. Story 10 Comeback

**Author's Note:**So Naruto is back in Konoha, can the other one be so far behind? Just a small gift to you all. Long live SasuxNaru! Hello to all peepers in the #sasuxnaru chan in irchighway. Enjoy reading! Special thanks to S-P who beta-fied my latest ficcie... Chu to you!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only this fanficcie is mine.

**Story 10 COMEBACK**

I'm back at the hidden leaf village, after three years of absence.

I could see the mountains just beyond the village, where the carved faces of the hokages are still looking over their beloved konoha.

I walked along the riverside that held some memories of a sad-looking boy standing alone.

I stepped right before the waterfalls with the two giant statues who were the only witnesses to our bittersweet parting.

I know that I shouldn't see him again, and yet I always prayed for a glimpse. Even for just one fleeting glance.

SWISH!

It seems that the gods are granting my prayers.

After all this time, seeing his face brings back those feelings of mine that I thought were lost forever. Seeing him there lying on the grass reminded me of times past where I watched over his sleeping form for a while; before he woke to my a stoic mask.

I decided to give him a little something before I go. My newfound skills need some practice, after all.

"Mangenkyou Sharingan," I whispered.

My hands roamed on his smooth skin, and flesh touched naked flesh. My mouth plundered his sweet mouth and my tongue sucked on his neck.

"Sasuke..." I heard him say.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up. So this is where you've gone to, eh?"

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto.

"Hey, is that hickey on your neck?" Kakashi asked.

From the distance, I observed the two of them as Kakashi-sensei teased Naruto. My quiet observation ended the moment I was spotted by Kabuto.

"Uchiha-san. Didn't Orochimaru-sama forbid you to visit Konoha at this time?" he asked.

"I am practising my Mangenkyou Sharingan. Just practicing."

Yes, this is not the right time for our reunion, Naruto and I. I still have a few more months before I could grow strong enough to get away from Orochimaru. But until then, I could just use this special skill to connect with the Usuratonkachi.

That would be fun.

**Extra rants:** Thanks to all those who read this chapter and loved it. Special hugs to those who reviewed the latest chapters, including: Gonrie, Lady Samurai, Tsugath, Iceheart19, Momochi Zabuza and from the comm, neome21, suhxie, sugercat, kirikouyukie, iyo and thylaslain. See you soon!


	11. Story 11 Conscience

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine... would like to be, but is not.

**Warning:** some kinkiness and a potty-mouthed kyuubi

**Author's Notes: **Another story added to my kyuubi collection! Still a SasuxNaru with a twist... MPREG! So what happens with so much smexing and an angry kyuubi? Read and find out... would like some r&r too... even violent reactions are welcome.

**Story 11 CONSCIENCE (a Kyuubi special)**

"Oi, Dobe! Let's do it one more time."

"What? B-but I'm tired and sleepy now! N-n-nooo... Don't touch there... Ah... Ahh... Ow, my butt is still aching. No, no, no, not that kind of ache! Aah... Ahh... You're such an animal... Sasuke... more..."

_For all his grumbling and complaining, the littly guy is so ecchi in bed. Ahh, there goes my beauty sleep. And that Uchiha kid doesn't stop at two. No sir, he'll try to get as much smex as he can until the roosters cackle in the morning, leaving both the kid and I very sleepy._

_I would so love to fry that Uchiha boy's p (A/N: kyuubi's foul language censored) but my 'keeper' might get angry and do some stupid or unfathomable thing, like maybe drown himself in his ofuro or something._

_Lack of sleep makes me very grumpy lately that I really want to burn a village or two. Their nightly coupling has got to stop! I wasn't meant to be housed inside a kid just to be poked at by Sasuke junior every night._

_Hmmm, Sasuke junior, now that has given me a great idea._

_'Oi, wake up, boy!'_

"Wha-? Who is there?"

_'Who else? It's me. Hurry and wake up!'_

"Huh? Where am I? Is this...?"

_'Yes. It's me again.'_

"Oh! It's you, demon fox! Why am I here? Waaah! What has happened to my belly?"

_'Don't you remember? You are pregnant.'_

_Hah! That would show him._

"I am not! How is that possible?"

_'Maybe you've had too much sex lately?'_

"No way! It's impossible! I am just dreaming! Tell me I am just dreaming."

_'What do you think? I must say that being pregnant becomes you though.'_

"This is not happening! It's not true! Ow ow ow! I think I am getting some cramps! You, help me!"

_'Oh, you look like you're in labor. That must hurt.'_

"Noooo!"

_This is so much fun._

"Haaa, it was all just a dream."

_'Is it really?'_

"De-demon fox! Where are you? Show yourself, you!"

"Mommy, I want some milk!"

"Waaah! Mommy, Sasuke-two pulled my hair!"

"But Sasuke-one broke my toy first!"

"I wanna sleep now, mommy!"

"Waaah! Who are you guys? Where the hell did you all come from? I am not your mommy! What? All of you look like little Sasukes!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" (the little 'Sasukes' said in chorus)

"Noooo! This dream is worse than the last one!"

"What is happening to you, Usuratonkachi? Hey, wake up!"

"Sa-sasuke! No! Get away from me! I don't want to get pregnant! No waaaaay!"

"Wha- what are you saying? Oi, get back here!"

_Ah, peaceful nights are here again._

**Afterthoughts:** Yes... it is mpreg... no, not really... errr, whatever... i remembered writing this one a while back when the sasuxnaru posies in irc channel talked about mpreg ficcies...

Honk and hollers to Hiei Girl 003, Lady Samurai, Gonrie andMomochi Zabuza who reviewed the last story. Also, special thanks to those who read and reviewed this story, which was initially posted in my LJ blog... huggles to all ye SasuxNaru lovers, you know who you are!


	12. Story 12 Interlude

**Author's Note: **"In memory of that infamous reunion scene." And if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you're not a true-blooded SasuxNaru lover .

**Disclaimer: **As usual, only this fanficcie is mine since Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!!!

**Story 12 INTERLUDE  
**

"Sasuke."

"So you are also with them, Naruto."

_I could not believe it! After all this time, after the long hours I spent practicing my ninja skills and all the countless missions I took to look for him. All I get is that lousy and drab greeting???_

"I don't believe you! You don't need Orochimaru's power! We are taking you home with us!"

"You're taking me with you, eh?"

Sasuke whispered in my ear. He moved so fast that he was beside me in a second. All of us were rooted on our place.

With one hand holding me where I was, the other drew out the long sword that was sheathed behind his back, ready to strike.

CLANG!

Sai have blocked Sasuke's sword, breaking my temporary lapse, and prompting me to jump away from Sasuke when…

BOOM!

_I guess I was knocked unconscious for a while by that explosion. When I came to, the day has given to a dark, moonlit night. The blast had created a large fire in the distance. And I am in Sasuke's arms, both of our clothes in tatters due to that fire._

"Damn you, Sasuke! You trying to kill us back there!?"

"That's just for show, my dear, just for show. Now hush and let us enjoy our brief, romantic interlude."

**Afterthoughts: **Another short drabble for my kyuubi collection. Thanks to all peeps who read and wubbed and reviewed my ficcies... the Kyuubi is pleased, people! Til next doodles...


	13. Story 13 Mobile

**Author's Note: **Did you know what day it is? Why it's Sasuke's birthday!!! And for our fave emo boy-king, I would like to gift him with a new fanficcie. Hope you all enjoy reading this one.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, only this fanficcie is mine and Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!!!

**Story 13 MOBILE**

RING!

"Wha- what the hell was that?" asked a yellow-haired boy who was quite busy jumping from tree to tree.

"That, I think is coming from you, Naruto," said a white-haired jounin who was leading two groups of shinobis that comes from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Oh? Ah, that's right. It's my new mobile phone," said Naruto, who finally recognized the tone that he picked for his new handy phone.

"Okay, let's take a break!" Kakashi advised to the two teams who are on this mission to find Sasuke.

"Oi Naruto, what in the code's name 'retrieve Sasuke secret mission' do you not understand? And why are you carrying such an encumbrance with you?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who was once under his wing and guidance. He didn't know if him being not in command of team 7 anymore has anything to do with this boy's latest antics.

"But, but, Kakashi-sensei, this phone is really handy and it might be useful to us in our mission right now. Look, isn't it cool to have a phone with you anywhere you go?"

"And how would you use that when its batteries ran out?" Sakura asked Naruto, who wanted to pacify the growing anger she could see in their former team head.

"Well, I do have some batteries along with me. See," declared Naruto, proudly showing some fist-sized batteries that was in his backpack.

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, that's enough. Just remove that loud ring from your phone or you will announce our presence to all enemies nearby."

"Ah well, frankly I don't really know how to remove this loud tone from my phone, eh?" said Naruto, this time surprising everyone into dumbfoundedness.

"Why you! Pass it here," said Sakura, who checked the phone's menu and finally managed to put the phone into silent mode. "Here, that should do it. Now, I've put it on vibrate so you will know when someone is calling you, understand?"

"Wow! Thanks, Sakura-chan. You are such an angel."

Kakashi then advised to everyone, "we should stay here for now since it's already night time. We will continue our search tomorrow so get some sleep, minna."

"Ahh, Sasuke, don't touch there. That tickles."

"Hey, Naruto, wake up," whispered Sakura, promptly waking the golden-haired boy from his sleep.

"Eh? Err Sakura, did I say something while I was asleep?"

"I don't know. You were mumbling and giggling in your sleep though," said the pink-haired girl, turning back from Naruto to go back to sleep.

Naruto was blushing upon hearing what Sakura had said. Thankfully, he was not loud enough in his sleep.

'Dang!' thought Naruto. 'I wondered why I was suddenly dreaming about Sasuke, and on a mission nonetheless. Could it be because we are now looking for him that I was thinking of him again?'

BZZZ!

A vibration behind his butt interrupted his thoughts.

"Whoa!"

Naruto clamped a hand on his mouth to stop his voice from echoing out loud. He pulled out his mobile phone from the beltbag behind him.

"Moshi! Moshi!" he whispered.

"Ah, Usuratonkachi. Are you really awake now?" asked a smooth voice from the other end, reminding Naruto of his long-lost team member.

"Sa- Sasuke! Why are you calling me and how did you know my number?" Naruto whispered into the mobile phone, lest he be heard by the others who were sleeping nearby.

"Nothing, I just want to hear your voice, dobe. It's been so long."

" Well, I didn't missed you!" said Naruto, glad to be able to hear the other boy's voice again but still miffed at having failed to get him back twice before.

"Oh, you sounded angry? Are you really mad at me for interrupting your beauty sleep or were you doing something naughty again?"

"Never mind that," said Naruto, distracting Sasuke away from the reason for his blushing cheeks, "You just wait, we will be coming to rescue you again. Even if it means I have to break every bone inside my body."

Sasuke sighed. Some things just never change, he thought.

"Fine. I will be waiting for you all and remember not to put your vibrating phone behind your butt or you will have erotic dreams of me again. Fufufufufufu."

Click! The connection went dead.

"What! How the hell did he know that?"

**Afterthoughts: **I got the idea for this ficcie from my recent acquisition of a new mobile phone. The thought of having mobile phones in Naruto world is quite stimulating for fanficcies, I tell you. If you like this ficcie, and all the other ficcies in my Kyuubi collection, don't hesitate to say your remarks or comments or err, violent reactions? See you all in the next story (just in case)!


End file.
